


The Adventures of Bucky and the Very Tempting Proposition (Unofferable Oneshot)

by AnMorrighan



Series: Unofferable Series [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Seduction, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Being Tony, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnMorrighan/pseuds/AnMorrighan
Summary: In an ideal universe where Loki and Ellie find themselves living happily in the Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes finds himself stuck in a sticky situation involving our favourite couple, but also wonders as to whether it is an absolutely terrible idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the last oneshot, this one came about through another conversation with my trusted friend. This time, however, it was a lot less innocent, and a lot more like “what would happen if you put these characters in this particularly trashy situation?” As it turns out, it ended up being extremely NSFW but hey, that’s what AU oneshots are for! If this isn’t your cup of tea, feel free to avoid it, or just don’t read the very end. Again, none of this is canon to the Unofferable series; it’s just a bit of smutty fun and living vicariously through Ellie because I feel like she’s the adventurous type… Feedback is always appreciated and I hope y’all enjoy my worst creation!  
> *I've also just realised that because my Wifi done goofed while I was trying to post this, there's about four other copies of this fic floating about, which I accidentally orphaned (because I done goofed) and can't reverse that so...my apologies for the overload of trash.
> 
> Playlist (https://spoti.fi/2Ma4qke): “The Wanderer” — Dion and The Belmonts, “Be My Baby” — The Ronettes, “Don’t Stop the Music” — Rihanna, “Fall Creek Boys Choir” — Bon Iver

If there was one thing Bucky still struggled with, it was the ladies.

The Bucky from the 40s was quite the ladies man — this was a surprise to no one — but the freshly defrosted and trigger word-free former-Winter Soldier was anything but. If he was honest, the thought of intimacy and being vulnerable with someone else was difficult to wrap his head around. Even the idea of someone being open and vulnerable with _him_ was hard to comprehend. He was no longer under HYDRA’s control, had a lovely new arm courtesy of Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, and had felt more in control of himself than he had in years, and yet he couldn’t for the life of him gather enough courage to approach women.

Steve and Sam were insistent on helping him get back into the dating world. Things had changed since the forties — _obviously_ — so it took him a little while to wrap his head around dating apps, twenty first century dating etiquette, and more independent women. Bucky didn’t have a problem with any of it, not at all, but it was still a learning curve that he had to get used to. He had yet to be brave enough to actually go on any of the dates Steve and Sam tried to organise for him. No matter what advice was offered or how nice these women seemed, Bucky always ended up panicking and telling Sam to cancel it. Eventually, it got to a point where even Steve was growing impatient.

“How are you ever going to find a dame if you keep saying no to every date Sam organises?” his oldest pal asked him one morning as the three of them gathered in the compound’s kitchen after a run.

“I’m startin’ to wonder why I even bother doing any of these favours for you, Barnes,” Sam mumbled as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I never said I needed a dame,” Bucky argued indignantly, sitting at the counter. “Who says I needa date?”

“ _You!”_ Steve answered. “You told me you’d thought about it!”

“Yeah, _thought_ about it. And I realised that ’m still too anxious ’bout it.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “Nervous ’bout what exactly?” When Bucky shrugged, he threw out some ideas. “Is it the emotional commitment, or somethin’? You know that casual sex is a totally accepted thing now, right? No strings attached, just let ’em know in advance.”

“Be careful,” Bucky warned with a smirk. “If ya say S-E-X around Steve he might reprimand ya for bad language.”

Steve shook his head, looking less than impressed. “That’s just dodging the question.”

“’M aware that people sleep with whoever they want, but I don’t even wanna do that. It’s too… _intimate_ , or somethin’… I don’t even know these gals.”

“Buck,” Steve began, his tone sympathetic after his admission. Obviously they had had this discussion before. Bucky was still hesitant to bring up his issues with his own self worth in front of anyone other that Steve or Ellie. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he was deserving of intimacy or love after everything he had done. “I understand your worries, but how will you know if you don’t try? I’m sure you’ll realise it’s okay once you get into dating.”

Bucky let out a snort. “Oh, says _you?_ ”

“What do you mean, says _me?_ ”

“While I greatly dislike Barnes with every inch of my being,” Sam cut in. “He’s right about that, Captain Lovesick Puppy.”

Steve’s jaw hardened and he looked away from the pair. “I’ve no idea what you’re talkin’ about—”

“ _Ellie?”_ the two men yelled at the same time, causing the original Super Soldier to nearly fall over in surprise.

He quickly sushed them, holding up a hand at each of them. “ _Shut up!_ What is the matter with you guys?”

“What’s the matter with _us?”_ Bucky repeated in shock. “ _You’re_ the one still pinin’ after Ellie even though her and Loki are back together and more loved-up than ever!”

What Bucky said was true. After a lot of pussyfooting around the fact they were both still desperately in love with one another, they were officially in a relationship. They had been for a few days in secret when Tony stumbled into the kitchen late at night to grab a drink and discovered the pair passionately kissing against the counter. And of course, Tony being Tony, decided that everyone’s wake up call the following morning consisted of him shouting over the intercom system that “ _Galway Girl and Reindeer Games played tonsil tennis all night in the kitchen!_ ”. He even got **#LollieForever** trending on that Twitter website thing… Bucky was half convinced the guy was a little crazy. His reaction was only outmatched by Thor, who very nearly screamed the place down in pure brotherly joy. Although the couple had not said a word about the fact they were formally betrothed, everyone assumed it would be brought up again in due time. The rekindling of their love also meant that the Avengers group bet had come to a close with Natasha and Thor walking away with the most cash. Bucky was off the mark by a damn week and lost fifty bucks because of those two idiots… And yet, he was exceedingly happy for his friend; he knew Ellie was still in love with Loki even before he returned. It was obvious just by hearing the way she spoke of him. It was the kind of unbreakably loyal love that Bucky had only ever read about. He had to admit, even though it was great to see them walk around the compound hand in hand, the ex-HYDRA assassin was a little jealous — maybe someday he would be lucky enough to look at a woman the way Loki looked at Ellie, and have her returns the affection without hesitation.

_’M like, 98% happy for ’em! ’M maybe 2% jealous and that’s it! No one can blame me for that._

Thankfully, along with the admittance of long-harboured feelings came a more relaxed atmosphere in the compound. There were no more fights between them, no more of either one awkwardly avoiding the other, no more staring longingly from the other side of the gym as the other trained. Everybody was on the verge of just smashing their faces together to be done with it. Well, everyone except poor Steve. He played the part of the happy friend well, but they all saw right through his bullshit. Bucky assumed Ellie never said a word in order to avoid making the old guy feel even worse. But he would get over her eventually and realise that she was simply meant to be with her Trickster.

“It’s sickeningly sweet,” Sam said in agreement. “But you gotta admit, they make a nice couple. Either way, you’re still hung up on her.”

Steve shook his head profusely. “Am not.”

“Are too!” Sam and Bucky replied in unison.

“You two are like a pair a’ damn parrots—”

“ _Language!”_

“Goddammit—”

“Hey, bring up those things you showed me before, Wilson,” Bucky suggested, nodding to Sam’s phone on the counter. “The posts from the shippers.”

Steve groaned loudly. “Ugh, no. Don’t show those!”

“On it.” Sam quickly navigated his phone before he pulled up some people discussing Avengers ships on Tumblr. Bucky didn’t really know why people got so passionate about who was sleeping with who when it came to ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’, but sometimes it was funny to see what was being said. A little fuckin’ creepy too, but still funny. “Alright, now allow me to search the Stellie ship to see what’s up. Alright, here’s some good ones! _‘Stop talking about Stellie like it’s gonna happen; it’s never gonna happen’_. Oh, these are great. Here’s another one: _‘I don’t think Steve is even Ellie’s type. I could totally see him having a crush on her, but it’s not gonna be reciprocated’_. This one seems passionate. It’s all caps, so don’t mind me screaming for a second. _‘I CAN’T KEEP TELLING YOU HOW MUCH I HATE THIS. I’M GONNA EXPLODE. ELLIE BELONGS WITH LOKI AND THAT’S THAT’_. _Damn_ , that was intense!”

“I think that’s my favourite so far,” Bucky laughed, clutching his side as he and Sam high-fived. When he saw the pout on Steve’s face, he only laughed harder. “Awh, c’mon! It’s just a joke!”

“You’re both my least favourite people in this place…”

“Steve, just admit that you’re still into her,” Bucky insisted. “Ya kinda need to move on before ya give Loki a real reason to stab you.”

“Puttin’ your life on the line for a woman who don’t even like you back.” Sam shook his head and laughed. “Dumbass.”

“Hey! This conversation isn’t about me! It’s actually about Bucky and his fear of intimacy and strangers.”

“Well then maybe the way to solve it is to go out with a woman you already know?” Sam suggested genuinely. “Maybe a friend?”

The helpful idea nearly knocked Bucky from his seat. “I mean, I guess… But I don’t know any single dames. My only female friends are Ellie, Nat, and Wanda, and they’re allbeautiful, but they’re also spoken for. Don’t really wanna get stabbed like Stevie does.”

“I ain’t getting stabbed,” Steve deadpanned. “You two suck.”

Bucky shrugged again. “No, you.”

“That’s not really how you use the meme,” Sam interjected, patting Bucky’s shoulder. “But you’re gettin’ better, I’ll give you that.”

The trio sat for another while before the went about their days. Bucky showered and spent time trying to dry his wild locks with the methods Wanda and Ellie had shown him. He was getting the hang of it — _kinda?_ — but he decided to tie it back in a messy bun anyway when he ran out of patience. Once he changed into some lounge gear, he decided to head to the common area afterwards to continue watching a tv show Ellie had recommended he start. She stayed up with him one night and they powered through half the first season of _The Good Place_ on Netflix. Thor, Loki, and Tony had been there too while the others were on a S.H.I.E.L.D. related mission. It was a pleasant change of pace for them all, and Bucky certainly enjoyed an evening with good entertainment, good company, and no fighting.

When Bucky arrived, he found Ellie and Loki already sat closely on one of the couches, each of them reading their own book. The God’s free hand was idly playing with his love’s hair while she let her head rest on his shoulder. The sight made Bucky grin.

_I can’t believe they left it this late to get back together._

When he awkwardly cleared his throat, they turned to see who was arriving.

“Hey, Bucky!” Ellie greeted him happily.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Loki said with a nod, thankfully not in an unfriendly tone.

“Would you guys mind if I watched some tv? I don’t wanna disturb—” He awkwardly waved his metal arm around, gesturing to their cosy positions. “— _this_.”

“Go ahead,” Ellie reassured him with a smile. “You won’t bother us.”

“Cool, thanks.” He sat himself on the other couch and used the remote to bring up Netflix like she showed him before. Before he could even let the episode begin, F.R.I.D.A.Y. made a statement.

“ _Sorry to interrupt, but Boss wants all of you to gather in the common area for an important announcement. If you could all make your way there now it would be appreciated._ ”

Ellie raised her brow skeptically and asked. “Is it a good announcement or a bad one, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“ _That depends on whether you like dancing, Ms O’Neill,_ ” was the AI’s response.

Bucky immediately groaned. “Awh _shit._ ”

“What is it?” Loki asked, looking up from his book.

Before either of them could answer, Natasha came through the door with Clint at her side. The former was the first to speak, still in her gym gear. “What does Stark want? We were in the middle of sparring.”

“It seems like Tony is in a partyin’ mood,” Ellie explained with a laugh. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. was kind enough to tell us to get our dancin’ shoes ready.”

“Did somebody say party?” Sam called out as he, Steve, and Thor arrived.

“Unfortunately,” Bucky growled as they took a seat next to him.

“Do you have an aversion to revelry, Sergeant?” Loki asked him curiously.

Bucky looked up glumly to reply to the God and noticed that he was lightly tracing his fingers along Ellie’s bare arm. “Uh, ’m not the biggest fan of crowds and the noise.”

“It would seem that you and I have something in common then,” he replied, staring back at him intently as he continued stroking her arm. He carefully placed a kiss on the side of her head. “How about that, love?”

“You mean you’s have more in common besides the hair?” she chuckled with a happy smile. “Don’t worry, Bucky. We’ll make sure you have fun at the get-together.”

“Don’t do it, Barnes!” Clint yelled in jest, perched on the edge of the armchair in which Romanoff sat. “Don’t go to the dark side with Sid and Nancy!”

“Do not compare me to that Midgardian,” Loki grumbled. “He could not even play his chosen instrument properly.”

“Who the hell told _you_ about the Sex Pistols?” Sam asked while Thor and Steve looked at him in confusion.

At the same time, they both asked. “ _Who?”_

Ellie pointed to herself with a proud smirk. “I’ve educated him well.”

As the group were talking, Wanda and Vision made their entrance. They sat together on another chair and Wanda was the first to speak. “So, there’s a party?”

“According to F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Natasha confirmed. “She kindly inform Ellie of the situation.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Tony suddenly announced as he arrived with Bruce by his side. “Are we all here? We better be; I have a very important announcement to make.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. already gave you away, Tony,” Steve said with a shrug. “We know it’s about a party.”

“ _Sorry, Boss,_ ” the AI said as Tony rolled his eyes. “ _Ms O’Neill asked before you had arrived._ ”

“Goddamn Irish,” he muttered under his breath. “Always sticking together. _Anyway_ , yes I am organising and party and yes, you _all_ have to attend. No exceptions. It’s to celebrate our recent successful missions with regards to the HYDRA chain in Russia. I have S.H.I.E.L.D. reps, Stark Industry employees, and some government officials on the list, so have fun, dress well, enjoy yourselves, and don’t embarrass me or I will up the rent price for everyone.”

“We pay rent?” Ellie asked in surprise.

Thor pouted thoughtfully. “What exactly is this _rent_ you speak of, Stark?”

“No exceptions?” Bruce asked, looking apprehensive while Natasha squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“ _None._ ” Tony shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as there were a few laughs amongst the group. “If I roll my eyes again, they will literally fall out of my head. Look, it’s happening next Saturday and I look forward to seeing you _all_ there.”

As the group descended into conversation and details about this party, Bucky sank further and further into the couch, dreading everything to do with the mandatory party.

 

* * *

 

“Quit touching your collar! You’ll mess it up.”

Bucky reluctantly dropped his hands to his sides as Wanda repaired the damaged he caused and fixed the collar of his buttoned up shirt. “It feels too tight.”

“It’s fine,” she insisted and then patted his shoulders through his leather jacket. “You look great, Barnes. Why the long face?”

He shrugged and gazed around the packed room. It was the night of the party and the compound was full of happy guests drinking and dancing the night away to excessively loud music. Bucky had only been there for half an hour when he started to think about bolting back to his room. Steve and Sam basically dragging him towards the bar was the only thing that stopped him. He was nursing a glass of whiskey mixed with Thor’s thousand year old Asgardian mystery alcohol when Wanda approached and slapped his hand from his collar, claiming his fidgeting had bothered her from _‘across the fucking room’_. Everyone else seemed okay, conversing with the guests when needed and letting the alcohol loosen any nerves. Even Bruce — who had the most valid reason to hate crowds — was safely sticking by Romanoff’s side and seemed reasonably calm.

“Y’know,” Steve began, taking a swig of his Asgardian drink. “There are a lot of ladies here, Buck. This could be a good time to practice talking to ’em.”

Sam bounced excitedly on his feet. “Great idea, Steve. It’s time Barnes brought back his A-game!”

“Not a chance,” the brunette said, shutting them down. “Ya have ’bout as much hope’a me chattin’ up a dame tonight as ya do Stevie askin’ Ellie for a dance.”

Wanda looked at their captain in disbelief as he blushed furiously. “Do you have a death wish?”

“I’m startin’ to think so,” Sam snickered and had a swig of his own drink. “Speak of the devil… She’s comin’ this way, Steve; keep calm!”

“ _Shut up—_ ”

“Wanda!” Ellie greeted her friend in delight, already a few drinks ahead of them and visibly buzzing. Bucky briefly let his gaze wander over her well-dressed form. The dress she had on had his eyes bulging slightly as he took note of her curves and cleavage. He felt a little bad ogling his friend, but where the hell else were his eyes going to go right now? Ellie smiled at the guys briefly and said hello to them as well before speaking directly to Wanda again. “You comin’ for a dance? This song is a belter!”

“Of course,” the Sokovian agreed, downing her drink and setting the empty glass at the bar. “Let’s do it.”

“How’re you holdin’ up, Bucky?” Ellie asked him pleasantly while Wanda removed her heels.

He shrugged but gave her smile to let her know he appreciated her checking on him. “’M doin’ alright, doll. Don’t worry ’bout me.”

“Bit late for that. I’m a worrier.”

“Well I promise ’m fine.”

“I’m surprised to not see Loki attached at your hip,” Steve joked. “Where is he?”

“Over there with Tony,” she explained and pointed to the other end of the room where the two men were laughing and chatting with drinks in their hands. “Yknow, they get on like a house on fire when there’s drink involved. They’ve a lot in common, surprisingly. Either way, I’ll drag him out to dance again later. After I also drag you out, Bucky.”

The Super Soldier laughed shyly and started pulling at his shirt collar again. “Uh, I don’t think that’ll happen any time soon.”

“Trust me,” she said and reached out to straighten his collar. “I’ll get you out there, so just let it happen.” With a wink she took Wanda by the hand and the two women made their way on to the crowded dance floor and disappeared within the sea of guests.

Bucky stood completely still, his metal fingers whirring as they gripped his glass tighter. He hadn’t been expecting the physical contact at all and, though it was only small, it set his body off almost immediately. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t desperate for physical contact from the opposite sex. It had been far too long since he had felt it.

“Dude,” Sam chuckled from his side. “Looks like O’Neill is a flirty drunk tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked while Bucky kept his mouth shut.

The Falcon looked at his teammate as though he had two heads. “Did you not see her touch his shirt like that? That was flirty as fuck.”

“Oh c’mon… She just straightened out his collar, Wilson. You’ve got a ridiculous imagination.”

“You’re just _blind_ , Grandpa. Bucky’s got a shoe in.”

At that comment, both Super Soldiers nearly spat their drinks out. Sam simply looked innocent as Thor appeared with a smirk on his face. “Struggling to handle my special drink this time, eh?”

“More like struggling to handle Wilson’s bullshit,” Steve replied hotly.

“I thought you had an aversion to cursing, Steven?” the God of Thunder asked in surprise. “What has vexed you so to get you to say that?”

Sam shook his head and placed a hand on Cap’s shoulder. “He actually has an aversion to the truth. C’mon, Barnes. You tellin’ me that that gesture was completely innocent?”

Bucky kept his mouth shut, hyper aware that Ellie’s massive god of a brother was standing next to him right now. “It’s not… It’s not _anythin’._ ”

Thor wasn’t convinced, but remained completely unaware of what was actually going on. “What are you talking about?”

Before he could be asked anymore questions, Bucky downed his drink and quickly left the group, choosing to make his way up to the other end of the bar to speak with Clint and Laura as a distraction. Before he could get to them, however, he saw Ellie approach the bar and make an order. Unable to get to the married couple without passing by her, Bucky awkwardly stood where he was. She noticed his presence as soon as the barman slid another drink into her had.

“There you are,” she said with a genuine smile. “Had enough of Wilson?”

“He knows how to royally piss me off,” he replied, looking down into his glass. “That’s for sure.”

“You okay?” she asked, seeming quite serious as she assessed him. “I know you don’t exactly like these parties.”

Her concern warmed him slightly and he felt a little bit of weight lift off his shoulders. “’M doin’ okay. Been better, but ’m fine.”

“I still think a dance would help.”

“’M not much of a dancer,” he admitted. “Not anymore. Especially with all this new music. I wouldn’t know how to move to it.”

“It’s not difficult, I promise. I wouldn’t drag you out there if it would just make you more anxious, but I do think it’ll help distract you from all the other people here.” When he said nothing but merely shrugged, she reached out to hold his hand. With the other hand, she downed her new drink with ease. As one song ended, another began with an obnoxiously loud beat. “I’ll look after you if you want’a try it? You can’t go wrong with Rihanna.”

“Who?”

“Alright, looks like I’ll have to work on educatin’ you as well. Do you trust me?”

She began to slowly lead him out into the crowd, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted to. Although he felt a lump form in his throat at the thought of all these people looking at him, he tried to focus his attention on his friend in front of him instead. He distantly heard Sam cheering him on over the booming music and tried not to picture the look on Steve’s face. He tried not to think about the bodies around him gently bumping into him as they danced. He tried not to think about Loki and Thor on the other side of the room. He tried not to think about how good his friend’s ass looked in that dress. 

Ellie halted in her steps in a small pocket of space on the floor and turned to face him. 

“C’mere,” she mouthed at him and slowly pulled his body in closer. She leaned up to speak into his ear and ensure she was heard over the noise. “I know you’re anxious ’bout all these people, so wouldja rather dance with me instead of on your own?”

He nodded in response, swallowing thickly as she carefully placed his hands on her hips before draping her own around his neck. “Uh…”

“Is this okay?” she asked, eyes conveying nothing other than concern.

“Yeah, ’s fine.”

“Okay, so, you need’ta loosen your arms a little. Just let ’em relax.” He followed her instructions to the best of his ability as she continued talking. “Nat taught me that dancin’ in the twenty first century doesn’t have to be anythin’ extravagant. It’s just movin’ your body along with your partner’s. So, focus on me, forget the others ’round, and you’ll be grand.”

“Nothin’ too fancy suits me better,” he chuckled nervously, while she slowly swayed her body to the beat. “Otherwise I’ll be steppin’ on your feet.”

“I trust you won’t,” she assured him. “Just follow my lead and what my feet are doin’. You just gotta bop.”

Bucky resigned himself to at least attempt what she was encouraging. He looked down to watch what way her feet moved and found himself mirroring her with relative ease. It made sense, especially given how light he was on his feet.

“You’ve got it, you’re just mad stiff,” she encouraged, not unkindly. “Loosen a little and you’ve got it!”

Finding himself eager to please, Bucky began to slowly shut out whatever worries he had about being the centre of attention. He focused all of his attention on her, squeezing her to reassure himself that she wouldn’t abandon him in this crowd on his own. Carefully, she slid closer to him, leaving not even an inch of space between their forms. Her eyes searched his for any kind of hesitance, but he flashed her a smile to communicate his comfort. He had not at all been expecting her to start gyrating her hips to the beat however, and the movement made his abs tighten.

_Holy fuckin shi—_

“Follow me,” she murmured with a grin.

How the fuck was he supposed to turn _that_ down? Suddenly feeling less anxious and more transfixed with the woman in front of him, he followed her lead, moving his hips from side to side. Pressed firmly together because she pulled them even closer, he began to feel far too hot. He couldn’t look away from her face and very nearly whimpered when she turned around in a quick movement completely in time with the song. About to complain, he held his tongue when she fit herself into the curve of his body with her back against his chest and her ass _right in his crotch._ He muttered a curse under his breath as she kept dancing, reaching her hand around to place on the back of his head. Feeling daring and suddenly uncaring of those around them, he splayed his real hand across her stomach and held her firmly against him. The pleasure of her rubbing against his now tenting jeans resulted in him burying his face in the side of her neck. Jesus, when was the last time he had his arms around a woman? Hell, when was the last time he had intimate physical contact with one? Not since HYDRA got their hands on him and he had forgotten what it felt like. His body was programmed to associate physical contact with pain for so long that it took quite a lot of therapy before he was able to handle even holding someone’s hand. But now the dancing was giving him so many new sensations… She drove him _mad_ — he always thought Ellie was an attractive woman, but touching her like this hadn’t exactly crossed his mind. But now — _fuckin’ hell_ — he couldn’t help but savour the smell of shampoo on her hair as his lips trailed along the bare skin of her neck.

He was playing with fire, that was for sure.

Maybe he did have a death wish.

“You’re still feelin’ a bit stiff,” she commented, turning her head to whisper in his ear. “But a different kinda stiff.”

He breathed heavily, inhaling her scent and shuddering in response. “Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Hey, I’m not complainin’. After all, _I_ dragged _you_ out here to dance, Bucky.” 

His brain began to short-circuit. He felt light-headed with her apparent acceptance of his embarrassing physical response. “Fuck, _Ellie—_ ”

He was cut short when the song ended and another less rowdy one began. Despite the tempo shift to something slower, he refused to let Ellie go, breathing harshly as he shut his eyes and stayed fixed to the spot. Only when he felt her turn in his arms did he slowly open them again. She looked flushed, a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks, and the sight made him dazed. The hand she had on the back of his head trailed around until she cupped his cheek. No longer afraid of looking needy, he leaned into her gentle touch, enjoying the new intimate feeling.

“Would you like t’come with me?” she whispered, lightly stroking his stubble.

Without even considering the consequences he nodded, any form of logic in his head having flown straight out the fucking window. Ellie didn’t delay; she took his real hand and began to pull him through the crowd again. He briefly turned his head to look in the direction he had previously been standing with Sam, Thor, and Steve and he could just about see the trio — now including Wanda and Vision — still standing there open-mouthed. The Scarlet Witch wore an expression that basically said _‘Are you crazy?’_ without uttering a word aloud. Thor looked furious. While Sam’s mouth broke out into a grin, Steve was completely aghast. Bucky felt a pang of guilt upon witnessing his best friend’s envious expression, but he would have to apologise for his actions later. 

He was hot on Ellie’s heels as they finally broke out of the dance crowd. His fingers flexed in anticipation — for what, he hadn’t a clue — and his arm whirred. She was making sure to ensure their exit was swift, but he could still feel his teammates’ judgemental and disbelieving gazes burning into him. He couldn’t take his own eyes off her and only realised she was making a beeline for a nearby couch when it was too late.

Bucky quickly dropped her hand when he saw Loki mischievously smirking in his seat. Tony sat beside him, brow high in surprise.

“Nice moves, Kiddo,” the billionaire chuckled. “Didn’t know you had a thing for greasy, grumpy men.”

“You learn somethin’ new everyday, Tony,” Ellie replied casually before she turned her attention to her lover. “Are you ready?”

Bucky blanched at her question. _Is he ready? He’s gonna fuckin’ kill me if he saw what I did!_

“Of course, love,” the god replied as he got to his feet and took her hand in his. “I hope for your sake that you are too. Let us give Barnes a show, yes?”

The soldier’s eyes bulged. “ _Show?”_

“Holy fuck,” Stark coughed, choking on his scotch. His eyes were darting between the three of them comically fast. “Are you guys gonna—”

“It is quite late, Stark,” Loki began casually, looking at his watch. “Ellie and I will retire for the evening, and it seems as though Sergeant Barnes has also reached his limit. As always, it was a very jovial party.”

“But you just—“

“Goodnight, Stark.”

Bucky watched uncertainly as the couple began to walk away, but they didn’t get far before Ellie turned and saw that he wasn’t following. She simply nodded her head, urging him to come if he wished, and smiled.

“It ain’t the forties anymore, Manchurian Candidate,” Tony said, standing and giving Bucky a look. “Maybe you should embrace the wonders of the twenty first century before she retracts her offer.”

That seemed to be the little push that Bucky needed. No longer caring for his watchful friends, he willingly followed the couple out of the room.

It wasn’t long before Bucky found himself walking into Ellie’s room. Having been here many times before, it wasn’t unfamiliar, but he had never come here for… well, never came for anything beyond talking and maybe watching a movie. He fiddled with his collar again, knowing he had definitely ruined it at this point, but he couldn’t help it. His chest breathed heavily as Loki shut the door behind them and Ellie sat down on her bed. Loki took the spot next to her. Meanwhile, Bucky stood awkwardly shifting on his feet.

“Do you want’a sit?” Ellie suggested, gesturing to the couch behind him.

“I wanna know what’s goin’ on,” he replied curtly, hiding his face behind his long hair. “I just… I didn’ mean’a snap but… I dunno what you two want.”

Ellie nodded in agreement, frowning slightly. “I know. It wasn’t our intention to confuse you or make you nervous.”

“May not’ve been the best idea to dance with me like that then, doll.”

“I needed’ta see if you were interested.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly. “Interested in what exactly?”

“Allow me to explain,” Loki began carefully and got to his feet. “If you would be so kind as to take a seat.” When the assassin sighed and sat himself on the sofa, he continued, slowly pacing in front of him. “As you know, Ellie and I have resumed our relationship. The past few months have been immensely enjoyable and rewarding as a result, and we have discussed exploring new activities on the more physical side of things. She was willing to explore some of my more tasking fetishes, so I am more than willing to reward that by exploring one of hers.”

“Fetishes?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“A threesome, to be more specific.”

O _h, boy…_

Loki went on while Bucky nervously cleared his throat. “Ellie has only ever been intimate with me, but she wishes to explore outside of that dynamic for one night with a threesome. One with myself and another man, and you are the third party she hopes would agree to bedding her.”

“Fuck,” he muttered in surprise more than anything. He finally looked at Ellie in the eye and asked. “W-why _me?_ There’s plenty’a single guys in here and ’m not exactly desirable…”

“Because you’re really attractive,” she replied simply. “And I trust you because you’re my friend. I know you wouldn’t hurt me or anythin’ like that.”

Oh, God. She thought he was _attractive_. The attraction was _mutual_ and it seemed like she was asking him to fuck her — _or fuck both of them?_ — and, holy fuck, how could he say no? This was a near-perfect opportunity for him to do something he had be craving with someone he knew well and trusted whole-heartedly. He couldn’t believe he was considering such a crazy idea, but maybe he could manage…

He met Loki’s gaze. “You’re okay with this? You kinda strike me as the protective type.”

“That I am, and we discussed my conditions at length before we chose to approach you. I have no doubt that you would do your best to please her, especially when taking your current lack of intimacy into account and the length at which you have been abstinent. You wouldn’t be as flippant about this as another Midgardian might, and you also bare no threat to myself or our relationship.”

Bucky tried his best to give Loki his fullest attention. He tried to ignore Ellie for the moment while she sat looking at her boyfriend in delight. “And, uh, d’ya both want me to… y’know, be with botha you?”

The Trickster smirked at that. “I have no interest in bedding you, Sergeant.”

“It’s Bucky, ’m no sergeant anymore. Just Bucky, or Barnes if you want.”

“Very well, Barnes. As I was saying, I don’t exactly make it my business to be with Midgardians, save for one exception. All I — all _we_ — ask of you, is to watch us, and then join in.”

The quick thumping of Bucky’s heart was blaring in his ears. He’d be lying if the thought of doing those kind of things with Ellie didn’t make him excited. He eventually addressed her directly. “You sure ‘bout this, Ellie? D’ya really wanna sleep with me? With us?”

Elli answered honestly, her tone not conveying any form of jest or sarcasm. “I’m sure. But I won’t engage in anythin’ that you’re uncomfortable with. You want’a stop, then we stop. Simple as. Do you trust us?”

Here it was, the final opportunity to back out of this unusual, but tempting, proposition. Bucky knew they wouldn’t argue. After all, Ellie was his friend first and foremost, so any hesitance on his side wouldn’t be considered an inconvenience. Although he still had doubts with his physical body and as to whether someone could let him touch them after all he did, here was proof in the form of his friend requesting his intimacy. Genuinely asking to sleep with him and to have him watch her fuck her boyfriend. Had you suggested to him days ago that he would be sat here with such an interesting situation unfolding before him, he would’ve said you were nuts. Now, he kind of thought that he would be nuts to let this opportunity pass him by. He could always deny it if Steve asked, at least to spare his friend’s feelings.

“If I agree,” he began, choosing his words carefully. “Can we keep this between us? No offence to either of ya, but I don’t want the others to know ‘bout all this.”

Ellie chuckled slightly. “We won’t say a word, Buck, but I think they might have some questions after seein’ us leave together.”

“It’s a good thing lying is one of my finer skills,” Loki added, idly playing with the ends of Ellie’s hair. “Does that mean you are considering the offer?”

“It means I wanna do it.”

The couple seemed quietly delighted and Loki was quick to wave his hand. Bucky heard the door lock in response. As Ellie got to her feet, she kissed the God and said. “I told you so.”

“And I never doubted you, little one,” he replied and openly ogled her form.

The young woman turned her gaze to Bucky on the couch but he quickly got up as she planted herself before him. “I also want’a say that if you change your mind at any time, only say the word and we’ll stop, okay?”

“I know. If I needa stop I’ll tell ya.” He cupped his hands together, aware of how they were shaking. “’M just nervous.”

“It’ll be fun,” she encouraged with a friendly smile. “How ’bout you get familiar with me before you watch Loki and I?”

He quirked his brow at that. “Familiar? What, like kissin’?”

“If you want to. Do you want’a kiss me?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” He pushed his long hair out of his face so that he could see her a bit clearer. “Just, uh, go for it.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

With a nod from Loki, Ellie cleared the distant between her and the super soldier. She slid her arms around his neck, just as she had done before at the party. She studied his reaction carefully for a few seconds before he placed his hands on her waist. He sighed, flexing his fingers and enjoying how her body felt under his hands. Without an ounce of hesitance left in him, he didn’t lean away when she pulled his head down to her and placed her lips on his.

It was an odd sensation at first, Bucky thought. His eyes squeezed shut as the room began to lightly spin. Feeling himself getting at a little overwhelmed, he focused on every detail of her that he could manage. There was a slight taste of alcohol on her lips as they moved against his. The scent of her shampoo wafted by him again.

_Well, this is all very new._

He was surprised with how he responded to her movements. While her lips moved against his and slowly deepened the kiss, he replied in turn, pulling her closer and enjoying when she slipped her tongue inside as he sighed. He moaned — out loud, like a punk — and wrapped his arms tighter around her as the kissing grew more and more passionate. Her soft hands were cupping his stubbly cheeks now, and suddenly he no longer cared about his nerves or doubts. He was enjoying this new sensation, and was kicking himself for being deprived of it for so long. When Ellie broke the kiss, he very nearly pulled her back in for more, but she quickly got to work on his exposed neck and he shuddered. His chest was heaving as she drove him mad. All he could do was squeeze his eyes closed even tighter and droop his forehead forward to rest on her shoulder.

“She is quite a talent,” he heard Loki comment with a hint of amusement. “You’re lucky that she will your first experience in so long.” 

As he spoke each word, the Trickster grew louder. Bucky opened his eyes to see him standing behind Ellie, running his hands along her exposed back. 

“She really is,” he agreed, voice hoarse from her treatment. “She knows what to—oh, _fuck_ …”

She trailed her lips up to the shell of his ear and nibbled on his lobe before whispering. “I didn’t realise your neck was your weak spot. I’ll remember that for future reference.”

“If you already know his weak spots,” Loki growled, eyes fixed on her skin as he steadily pulled the zip of her dress down. “It is only fair that I show him yours.”

Bucky wasn’t exactly expecting to see his friend completely bare when he came to Stark’s party that evening, but suddenly Loki was sliding the dress off Ellie and down to the floor. His wide eyes followed the slow trail, noticing her lingerie and eyeing the curves in her hips and the top of her breasts. He probably could have passed out with the amount of blood flowing down between his legs.

“I am sure you have not seen one like her before,” Loki said through gritted teeth as he buried his face in her neck to ravish her, hands reaching up to squeeze her breasts through the material. The contact had her moaning with delight as the soldier leaned back to get a look at them. As one of the God’s hands quickly made its way inside her panties, Bucky was a goner. The noise she made had his pupils blown wide.

He was actually doing this. Fuck, he wasn’t going to stop it now.

“You can touch her momentarily,” Loki breathed lowly. “But for now, sit back down.”

Following the order without argument, Bucky sat on the edge of the couch while Loki used his skilled fingers to have Ellie’s thighs quivering. He stared between her legs, the lingerie hiding their activity, even though he could easily guess what was happening from the vigorous movement of his hand. He pulled the willing woman back towards the bed while the Winter Soldier watched from his seat in fascination, pants tented for all to see.

“Come on,” Loki chuckled huskily with a smirk as he laid her down on the mattress and ripped off his black tie. “I think we should give him a show, don’t you?”

“And then he gets a turn?” Ellie asked excitedly as her lover crawled on top of her.

On his knees between her spread legs, he grabbed her panties in both hands and tore them off. “After I show him how hard I can make you come, we will see how many times we can make you come with both of us inside you.”

Bucky’s jaw fell open, just as his hand fell to cup his erection. His eyes had no qualms with staring at her exposed sex, and neither of them seem to care either.

As Loki took his time stripping off his suit, Ellie turned her head to grin at their guest. With surprising ease, she undid her bra, and threw it playfully in his direction. “Enjoy the show, Buck. Best get ready for your turn too.”

_Fuck, Steve is gonna kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Loki, and Ellie get down to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so, I have not been in the right headspace to write Unofferable and needed to take a break from it for a few days. So, because I’m trash and because no one asked for it, I decided to write a part two for the Bucky oneshot that’s literally just smut and limited plot because WHY NOT. So this is a fair warning for anyone who isn’t into this sort of thing, it’s just excessively descriptive smut, and our faves living their best lives. If that is your thing, then enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated and I hope y’all enjoy part two of my worst creation <3
> 
> Playlist (https://spoti.fi/2Ma4qke): “God is a woman” — Ariana Grande, “To You” — Young Wonder, “Pillowtalk” — Stevie Parker, “Blood Bank” — Bon Iver

If anyone had told Bucky a few weeks ago that he was about to partake in a threesome with Ellie and Loki, he would have laughed until tears ran down his stubbly cheeks. But now… Now Bucky found himself sitting in Ellie and Loki’s room, slowly jacking himself off as he watched Loki undress between an already naked Ellie’s legs.

_Oh, God… Steve is gonna fuckin’ kill me…_

That much was certainly true if anyone was to find out about their current predicament. For now though, the former Winter Soldier tried to force that thought from his mind. Instead, he focused his attention on the first naked woman he had seen in person since the war. He certainly never expected to see his friend in such a state, but he was hardly about to argue.

“Are you excited, love?” Loki asked her, smirking uncontrollably as he shrugged off his suit to reveal his pale back.

Bucky was surprised to see his skin was marred with scars, with a particularly grizzly one on his lower back, but Ellie’s reply quickly regained his attention. “Is that a rhetorical question? ’Cause I’m uncontrollably excited.”

“Are you excited to come undone in front of Barnes? I wonder, should I use my fingers first or my tongue?”

Bucky gulped, squeezing his own erection with a grunt in response.

“I want Bucky to pick,” Ellie murmured, eyes drifting to him before focusing on his own nakedness.

Bucky’s brow shot up. “Uh, what?”

“What will it be, Barnes?” Loki asked, looking back at him over his shoulder and kicking off his shoes. “Should I begin with my fingers or my tongue?”

“… _Both?”_ Bucky replied uncertainly, looking between them.

Loki chuckled. He used his tongue to wet his fingers, immediately cupping Ellie’s sex and making her whimper. “I like how he thinks. Both it is.”

The God immediately got to work, delicately stroking his lover with long fingers. The little moan that escaped her sent a shiver up Bucky’s spine and he gripped himself harder, eyes flitting between her face and Loki’s fingers. He worked her in a slow, circular pattern until he could easily slip a finger inside her, grinning excitedly as she bit her lip.

“Not in a teasin’ mood tonight, Trickster?” she asked, already breathless from his skilled movements.

“Would you like me to be?”

“Not a chance,” she laughed before her body tensed and she inhaled sharply. “Oh, _fuck, Loki_ …”

“I do believe I have found her spot, Barnes,” Loki commented in amusement, eyes firmly fixed on his lover. “Though I know her well, do I not?”

“Seems like it,” was the idle reply Bucky gave, but he couldn’t deny that the God clearly knew Ellie’s body inside and out. Although he assumed that was to be expected given that they had been lovers for many years, seeing it in front of him was a whole other thing… Loki worked with pinpoint accuracy, knowing exactly where and when to touch her, leaning over her naked body and focusing his gaze on her flushed face. As he slipped another finger inside her, he swooped down and took her nipple in his mouth without warning.

“Awh, Jesus,” Bucky grunted before he could stop himself, speeding up as he sought his own pleasure with his hand. He was practically throbbing and biting his lip as he watched Loki’s glistening fingers languidly work on her. Ellie’s hand grasped his long black hair as he slid down her stomach, kissing and biting her skin before he got on his knees between her legs and flicked his tongue over her nub. The mewl that she let out left Bucky light-headed. He was burning hot under his clothes as he stared at the show before him. His eyes trailed over her naked breasts, nipples hardened from her lover’s actions. Her breaths began to stutter as Loki’s tongue did the same circular movements previously adorned by his hand. 

“Tell Barnes how you feel,” he demanded, eyes blazing. “Tell him what I am doing to you, Ellie.”

She obediently obliged, opening her hazy eyes to meet Bucky’s transfixed gaze. “H-he makes me feel so good! I-I can’t…”

“Do you hear how wanton she is?” the God of Mischief murmured. “You can ask her how she feels, Barnes. Ask her!”

_Uh, what the shit?_

Bucky momentarily stopped his movements, sitting still with his hard length in hand and staring uncertainly at the pair of them. While Ellie was writhing on the bed, his brain was frying while trying to come up with something — what the fuck was he even supposed to ask?

“Uh,” he began uncertainly, head feeling a little dizzy from all that was going on. “Is he makin’ you feel good, doll?”

“Uh huh,” she stuttered, looking at the assassin through hooded lids. “He’s not called the — _ah!_ He’s n-not called Silver Tongue for nothin’. Loki, please…”

“Oh yeah?” He steadied himself and, feeling a little bit more daring, slowly began tostroke himself again. “What about his fingers? They feel good deep inside ya?”

She whimpered in response, her head tossed back in desperation as Loki, who still kneeled with a smile on his face, refused to change his speed or motions. “Yes! I’m not goin’ t’last long.”

“Jesus, doll.”

Loki let out a growl, wrapping his free arm around her thigh and pulling her closer. “Are you going to come on my fingers and tongue like a good girl? Are you going to let me taste you?”

“Faster,” she huffed, struggling to speak. “Please.”

“Barnes?”

“What she said,” he answered, feeling intoxicated as her eyes slipped shut and her hips began to buck of their own accord. 

Loki didn’t need to be told twice and swifter movements had Ellie mewling softly on the bed.

“Moan for me,” he ordered before he latched his lips on to her clit and sucked hard.

Bucky sat in shock as Ellie didn’t get a chance to utter a word before she came, a breathless groan escaping her as one hand clenched around her lover’s hair and the other grasped at the bed covers. Her body tensed and shook, thighs twitching uncontrollably as her hips stuttered and pulsed. He had to stop jacking off before he came everywhere, the sensation slowly building in his abdomen as she peaked and Loki lapped up everything she gave him with a growl.

_These two are gonna fuckin’ kill me._

As a sated Ellie steadied her breathing, Loki crawled back up her body and firmly planted his lips on hers, tongue slipping into her mouth without delay. Bucky watched with an open mouth as she deepened the kiss, wrapping limp arms loosely around the God and pulling him close.

“That was, uh, really somethin’,” the former Winter Soldier muttered, watching them as they both turned their heads to look back at him. “I kinda enjoyed that.”

“But you didn’t come,” Ellie said breathlessly with a slight frown. “Are you sure you’re alright? If you’re uncomfortable—”

“’M not uncomfortable,” he insisted, cheeks burning. “I just, uh, I don’t wanna come just yet.”

“Would you rather spend yourself inside of her?” Loki asked, languidly trailing his wet fingers over her breast. “I think he would much rather feel you clench around him while he reaches his peak, love.”

“Well, I’d much rather he came in me instead of on his own chest,” she chuckled and leaned up to nip at Loki’s jaw. “Would you like to come inside me too?”

“You are a little vixen,” he hissed before Bucky heard the distinct rattle of a belt being undone. “Do you want Barnes to watch me fuck you? To see you come undone screaming my name for all the tower to hear?”

She breathed deeply and watched as he shrugged and kicked his suit pants down his legs. “Gods, yes.”

He grasped his already hard cock and lined himself up between her legs. “Then I shan’t leave you wanting.”

While it was extremely difficult to focus, Bucky couldn't help but let his gaze wander down. It seemed that being a god meant that Loki was pretty… _well off._

_The guy’s got a big dick, alright? I can’t be blamed for lookin’ when it’s right in front’a me… No wonder he’s gotta prep her before gettin’ anywhere near her._

With their foreheads pressed together, Loki slowly pushed himself inside her, earning a sharp inhale from the young woman. Bucky clenched his teeth, slowly starting to pump his own erection again with an unsteady fist.

“Gods, you’re _tight,_ ” Loki bit out, pressing his hips flush against hers. “I guarantee that you will not have felt a women better than my dear Ellie, Barnes.”

Ellie impatiently slipped her hands down to his ass. “I need you to move.”

“Demanding tonight, aren’t we?”

Before she could answer back, Loki got to work, slowly grinding his hips against hers in a circular motion. Whatever he did clearly did wonders for Ellie, because her head tipped backwards as her lips parted to release a sigh. Bucky had been expecting Loki to just go for it and fuck his lover into the bed, but it seemed the Trickster had other plans, because he kept circling his hips for a few more moments until Ellie was gripping his ass so hard that she was sure to leave nail marks. Spurred on by her reactions, he quickly swooped down and captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply as he finally pulled back to start thrusting. His movements were slow but deep — clearly he was in no rush, and Bucky didn’t mind. He was kind of surprised by how much he was enjoying watching their amorous encounter. He found himself completely transfixed and unable to look away from the pair. God, their fondness for each other was already something plainly obviously to those who saw them in public together, but it became even more apparent when seeing them in such a passionate embrace. If he had any sort of doubt about how much Loki cared for that young woman, it was very much erased in that moment. He couldn’t help but think that Loki was enjoying showing off in front of him — that he wanted someone to see how good he could make Ellie feel and how much she actually loved him.

_If it means I get to watch ’em fuck and then be with Ellie myself, it’s kinda a win-win for everyone involved, right?_

As he began to furiously pump himself, the gears in his metal arm whirred as it gripped the edge of his seat. He timed his movements with Loki’s — matching his pace whenever he slowed or quickened. The wetness of his own leaking cock was making his movements easier, and he couldn’t help but stare at the couple as they became more animated and passionate with each passing moment. The sounds in the room were growing, and Bucky thanked God that there was still distant loud music playing as the party continued on. The sighs and moans that escaped the lovers grew more breathless and desperate, only halting their kissing to catch their breath. Loki’s hips began to pump furiously, pulling her body flush against his as they chased their release. Meanwhile, Bucky was chasing his own, running his eyes all over Ellie’s body and where they were so intimately connected.

“You’re close,” Loki groaned, gasping for breath. “I can feel you clenching around me.”

“I’m gonna come,” was the response he got, as Ellie’s eyes grew heavy. “Loki, please don’t stop…”

“Come for me,” he demanded, slamming into her harder. “Let him see you come for me!”

Bucky’s chest was rapidly rising and falling as he worked himself to the very edge of an orgasm. When Ellie’s eyes slammed shut and she quite visibly finished under Loki’s skilful movements, he stopped right before he too came. The animalistic growl that escaped him shook his whole body and he focused his attention on a shivering Ellie, who held on to the god like her life depended on it. She quivered and shook under him, mumbling his name under her breath as he suddenly pushed deep into her one more time and gasped. Bucky released the hold he had on his cock, trying to avoid the temptation of finishing himself off as he watched Loki empty himself inside her, one hand grasping her hip and the other cupping her cheek. The thought of it nearly had Bucky coming all over himself.

The trio were silent for a while, everyone trying to get their own breath back as they realised what they had just done, and what was soon to come.

“Are you alright, love?” Loki whispered, Bucky’s ears just about hearing the question.

Ellie nodded, sending him a very tired but satisfied smile. “I’m good, you?”

“Never better. And are you alright to continue?”

“I couldn’t stop now even if I wanted to. You okay, Bucky?”

Said Super Soldier met her gaze and smiled slightly. “’M fine, but you two are gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

As Ellie laughed at his comment, Loki slowly leaned up and slipped out of her. As he spoke, he gently embraced the young woman and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “There is a high possibility, but I do believe your moment has arrived.”

Bucky gulped. “My…what?”

“Do you want to fuck her?” Loki asked, quiet unceremoniously and, after a brief silence, he nodded. “Then shed your clothes and come sit on the bed.”

Though he had no issue with going to sit on the bed, taking off his clothes was another thing altogether. He visibly hesitated and Ellie was quick to jump in to help him.

“You can keep your shirt on if you want,” she said with a reassuring smile. “I’d love to see you topless, but I won’t force you if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

Moments like this reminded him that this wasn’t just some woman looking for a quick fuck. They had already talked about this — she knew how he felt about his arm and how his skin was marred with horrible marks and cuts. “’S just my scars. They look awful and I don’t want ya to have to look at ’em, doll.”

“I believe you have seen the scars on my back,” Loki said. “I can assure you that we all have our own marks to live with. Ellie cares little for mine, so I’m sure she would not care for yours either.”

“He’s right,” she agreed. “I’ve got my own and I don’t think yours are ugly. If you’re keepin’ the shirt on for my benefit, there’s no need. I’d love t’see all of you, Bucky, if you’re comfortable with it too.” 

Though he hadn’t known Ellie for the longest time, and though she was closely affiliated with the God of Lies, Bucky knew that she rarely lied herself. She had only ever been honest with him, and they had had many late night discussions about their pasts and current lives that backed up his statement. He knew she meant what she said, and he also knew that she would never force him into it if he wasn’t comfortable. So, he cleared his throat and got to his feet. Grasping his jeans so that they wouldn’t trip him up, he awkwardly shuffled over to the bed and sat on Ellie’s left, hiding one side of his face behind his long hair. He noticed Loki scoot slightly away from them to the end of the bed where he sat, legs crossed, and watched them intently. 

She slowly sat up beside him and asked. “Can I take it off?”

“Uh huh,” he answered and forced himself to be pliant as she shrugged off his jacket with gentle hands.

“If you want’a stop or slow down,” she began, pulling his t shirt off and over his head. “Just let me know, alright?”

“I will, I promise.”

Though he felt exposed sitting before her, he couldn’t stop the excitement that was building again in his gut. He was still hard thankfully and he clenched his metal fist over and over as he tried not to worry about how awful he probably looked.

“You’re very handsome, y’know,” he heard her say with a smile. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. Is it alright if I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” he replied right away, mentally slapping himself for answering so quickly. “’M sorry, but you don’t needa ask if ya can kiss me.”

She grinned widely, gently cupping his cheeks in her hands. “You got it.”

He was a little bit more prepared for this kiss than the last one. Maybe it was the fact that he was hard and on some basic instinctual level really wanted to have sex with her, or maybe it was also because he was genuinely comfortable and felt safe in their company. Either way, he followed her lead, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his and how her hand slid down to gently squeeze his thigh. A growl rumbled through his chest and he found himself breathing heavier and urging her on. He didn’t give a shit that Loki sat close by, watching the embrace take place — all he wanted was for Ellie to touch him where he really fucking wanted it.

“You can tell you used to be a ladies man,” she chuckled, breaking the kiss to lightly rub her nose against his. “You’re a good kisser.”

“Thanks,” he said with a slight smile. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’m glad you approve. Now, sorry to be so blunt, but I don’t want’a scare you off… Can I give you a blow job?”

“What? _Really?”_ Bucky blinked at her a few times, eyes darting between her and Loki. “Ya wanna do that?”

“Well, yeah. I’d love to!” She turned her head to look at her boyfriend and asked him. “Can I go down on him? Is that alright?”

Loki smirked and cupped himself. “I would not wish to deprive him of such a wonderful experience.”

In seconds Ellie was between his legs and on her knees. Bucky felt himself get light-headed at the thoughts of her lips wrapped around his cock, and nearly jumped off the bed when she took hold of him. 

“S-sorry,” he apologised, noticing her concern. “No one has, uh, touched me there in a long time, so I dunno how long I’ll last.”

Ellie grinned up at him and winked. “I’m honoured. We’ll go slow.”

Though there was a part of him that was still petrified about what was about to happen, it was gradually consumed with the dizzy haze in his head and arousal he felt in his abdomen. He wanted it — really fucking bad. When she gently kissed the tip of his length he hissed, clenching his teeth and looking down at the spectacle before him. Ellie peered at him and smiled before she pulled back and lightly ran her tongue along a throbbing vein.

“Awh _fuck_ ,” he mumbled, already starting to breathe heavily.

“When did you last have someone do this to you?” he heard Loki ask curiously, tone as deep as it had been earlier.

It had been so long, _so long_ , since someone touched him like this — since someone showed him this level of physical intimacy. “B-back durin’ the war… Uh, a l-long time.”

“And how does she feel?”

At that moment, Ellie decided to wrap her lips around him and slid down until she met the edge of her hand that tightly gripped him. He shuddered and moaned unabashedly, no longer caring who heard him. “Really fuckin’ good! Doll, you feel amazin’.”

He wasn’t lying — the heat and wetness in her mouth drove him mad. The feeling of her hollowed cheeks sucking him as she pumped his thick and heavy length with her hand was mouth-watering. Her head began to bob and Bucky momentarily cursed Loki for getting to experience such a sensation whenever he pleased. He would have felt more jealous had the God not clearly appreciated her as much as he did. Actually allowing himself to enjoy the sensation, his eyes drifted shut.

“Hold her head,” Loki commanded from his seat “She likes that, but do not dictate her movements. She is in control.” As Bucky gingerly lifted his hand to slide it into her hair, he continued. “The metal one.”

The order caused his eyes to fly open and meet those of the Trickster, who was already stroking himself again. “But I… What if she doesn’t wanna—”

“She told me that it turns her on,” Loki explained casually, as if he wasn’t jacking himself off while his girl sucked off another guy. “Trust me — she _craves_ it.”

After some slight hesitance, Bucky followed his advice and was rewarded with Ellie moaning deeply when he slid his metal hand into her hair. The moan caused intense pleasure to ripple through him and he all but sobbed as she quickened her pace. He was losing himself in the sensation, forcing his hips to stay still as he very nearly reached the edge.

But he didn’t want to finish, not yet.

“ _S-stop,_ ” he gasped desperately. “Stop.”

In an instant she pulled off him, her cool breath hitting his skin as she steadied her breathing. “You alright?”

He nodded with more determination. “Didn’t wanna come in your mouth. Please, Ellie, I really wanna feel ya. I wanna fuck you so bad. God, I… Fuck, I just _want you_.”

“I want you too, Buck.” His confession seemed to spur her on, because she grinned widely and added. “Now lay on your back and drape your legs over the edge of the bed.”

He obliged immediately, watching from his spot on the bed as she pulled off his shoes, his jeans, and lastly his boxers. He was nervous obviously, but the excitement in his gut had spread to his entire body. The only thing stopping him from reaching out to grab her was the constant anxiety that he might cause her harm. She crawled on top of him, letting her bare sex rest against his. He let out a loud groan and placed both hands on her hips. The sensation of wet skin on skin was starting to affect him, and his throat felt dry once again.

“’M afraid,” he admitted sheepishly, trying to stay calm. “’M sorry.”

“It’s okay to be a bit scared,” she reassured him and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. “What’re you afraid of?”

“Of hurtin’ you.”

“You won’t,” was the simple but seemingly confident answer he got. “You’d never hurt me. Plus, Loki is here just in case you feel like you might, but I know you’d never hurt either of us.”

“Do not fret, Barnes,” Loki called from his seat, his voice slightly raspy. “We are all in control of the situation and no one will get hurt. Do you trust us?”

He turned his eyes towards Ellie, taking in her kind expression. “Yes.”

“Then how ’bout we bring you up to speed with the twenty first century?” Ellie suggested and reached between their bodies to hold him once more.

When he felt his tip touching her dripping entrance — already wet from her arousal and Loki’s release — he spoke again. “What ’bout protection?”

“His seiðr prevents pregnancy, and me and Loki are clean. I take it you are too?”

“Yeah, ’m not exactly active.”

“Then what’re we waitin’ for?”

With great care, Ellie began to sink herself down on to him.

He could barely focus. Only the head of his cock was inside her and already her tight muscles were clenching him. The hunger within him reached breaking point and the sensation had him holding back moans, but this didn’t get passed her.

“Oh no, none of that.” She leaned down to kiss him again, urging him to let go. “I want’a hear the noises you make. You sound so hot when you whimper.”

“God, Ellie,” he choked out, feeling his length slip further inside. He briefly thanked God — in this case, the literal one in the room — for letting him go without the condom. He was hypersensitive and could feel _everything_. Every twitch, every pulse. Her lips on his grabbed his attention and he deepened the kiss, tasting himself on her tongue and finding himself more aroused than ever. And somehow knowing Loki was watching all this turned him on even more.

When her hips pressed flush against his, he struggled to hold off from finishing early, taking deep gruff breaths between kisses to steady himself. He squeezed her hips hard when she started to move above him. The little sounds she let out had him growling and he slid one hand up the length of her naked back and into her hair. Her forehead met his and he couldn’t help but stare into her eyes as his mouth hanging open.

“You feel so good,” she admitted unsteadily, keeping her pace even. “Jesus, I waited too long to do this.”

Suddenly Loki appeared behind Ellie, watching them with a dark expression and gently rubbing his hand along her back. “How does it feel to finally lay with a woman again?”

Bucky couldn’t answer him, but he let out a deep exhale and jerked his hips upwards to meet hers, the sounds of their movements ringing out through the room with moans and slapping skin. Her fingers began to grip his hair, holding his head steady as she gave him a sloppy kiss. He loved watching her ride him and he couldn’t help pulling her hips down harder with each bounce. It seemed that Loki enjoyed watching too and suddenly Bucky could feel a hand idly touching where he and Ellie were connected. His eyes flew open as the God’s fingers probed them, chest rumbling in approval.

“We have been practicing for this moment for some time, haven’t we, Ellie?” Loki’s voice wore a sharp edge, excitement clearly rising once again. “I have taken her many times with a toy in hand, or with one of my very own duplicates to assist. But now she can finally feel what it is like to have two men inside her at once.”

Though it was very hard to concentrate on anything other than Ellie above him as her breasts gently pressed against his chest, Bucky was dimly aware of Loki disappearing to the nightstand and returning with a bottle of lube.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky cried out, his thighs tensing as she quickened slightly and Loki squeezed some of the bottle’s contents on her ass. “Is he gonna fuck ya from behind?”

Ellie whimpered before she answered him, her forehead pressed against his. “H-he is. Don’t worry — we’ve practiced a bit already.” Suddenly she moaned, slamming her eyes shut, and he assumed from Loki’s position that he was currently easing her open with a finger.

“You are so wanton,” Loki groaned, coating his own erection in lubricant while his other hand probed her gently. “Gods, look at you, Ellie. Barnes fits quite well inside you, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Uh huh, he feels great.”

“Do you think you can take us both?”

“Yes! Please, _Loki_ …”

“By the Nine, you feel so tight around my fingers.”

Her back arched from her lover’s movements, and Bucky, seeing the opportunity, leaned up to latch his lips around a peaked nipple. He sucked like his life depended on it, missing her lips but delighting in the feeling of her clenching around him. Her lips brushed against his head as she quickened her movements a little, the stimulation from both of them nearly pushing her to her limit. The familiar sensation of the coil within him tightening caused him to gently bite her breast, loving that he left a small mark for her to see the next morning. He momentarily lost track of Loki working her patiently until she was able for them both.

Bucky’s heart pounded furiously in his chest when Loki leaned down to possessively kiss along the back of Ellie’s neck. “Are you ready for me, love?”

“Yes,” came the firm but needy reply. “I’m ready.”

“Stay where you are, Barnes,” Loki ordered as he stood directly behind Ellie, stilling the rutting pair’s movements and grasping his length. “Let us make sure that she comes hard, yes?”

When Bucky spoke, his voice was thick with need. “Definitely.”

The Trickster took his sweet time. He once more adopted the calm and caring side that Bucky previously bore witness to that evening. He entered her slowly and both men watched her face carefully for any hint of pain. Though his mind was fuzzy, Bucky rested his head back and cautiously waited for distress that never came. Ellie took him well,biting her lip and remaining as still as possible. She met the gaze of Bucky below her and he sent her a dopey smile, dying for her to ride him again. Slowly, ever so slowly, he could feel her walls tighten around him as Loki sheathed himself fully inside her. Though they weren’t touching, the pressure the other man put on her walls was unmistakable.

_Oh shit. And I thought she felt tight before? ’M not gonna last…_

“Holy shit,” Ellie whispered, eyes widening briefly before closing again. “This feels amazin’.”

“You just got so tight,” Bucky said as she splayed her hands on his chest. “I can kinda feel him movin’.”

Loki had to get his bearings before he spoke, breathing deeply through his nose and exhaling out his mouth. “Darling, can we move?”

“If you don’t start movin’, I’m gonna lose my mind!”

Her reply had them both chuckling and, for a moment, Bucky was surprised that he was able to laugh while he was engaging in a very unexpected threesome with two of his friends. Surprisingly, the awkward laughter didn’t end there. At first, they couldn’t find a rhythm, and Ellie found herself giggling whenever one of them slipped out of her. But Loki, ever in charge, told Bucky exactly what to do. After a few minutes, they found their much needed rhythm. They thrust into her at the same time and Bucky felt everything — he could feel each time Loki slid into her against his cock, and every single flutter and clench of her walls. It drove him _insane_. Their hands went everywhere, each of them trying to find some part of her to grasp on to and Bucky found himself pulling her down for a crushing kiss when Loki wasn’t leaning down to claim her lips for himself. Once again he thanked the heavens for the loud music, because the noises out of them were only causing the coil within him to tighten as he prepared to erupt. It was different for him, obviously, but there was just something so unadulterated and sinful about the way the three of them were pressed tightly together. And yet, all the skin contact made it so intimate. He found himself following Loki’s lead and relentlessly fucking her as hard as he could. He was no longer afraid of hurting her — his mind couldn’t even process such a thing right now. All he could focus on were the moans leaving her mouth and the need to empty himself inside her. There was no delaying or edging from them — only the animalistic urge to find their much needed release.

“I can feel you clenching around me,” Loki said breathlessly, slamming his hips and leaving open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder. “Oh _Gods_ … Are you going to come for us like a good girl?”

“Faster, please,” she begged. “Bucky, Loki, _f-fuck!”_

Bucky, eager to please, played his part and snapped his hips up in sync with Loki’s as quick as he could.

“I wanna feel you come, Ellie,” he drawled out before he could even think otherwise. He boldly slid his hand between them and rubbed right above her sex. “Needa feel ya come for us.”

With a growl, Loki sank his teeth into the side of her neck, and that proved to be her breaking point.

Ellie came hard, her walls clamping down so tightly on Bucky’s length that he cried out a string of curses to match her own vocalisation. The rhythmic pulsing and Loki’s movements rubbing against him turned out to be his limit. With a desperate stutter of his hips, their previously adopted pace long forgotten, Bucky pushed as deep inside her as he could and the coil snapped. He continuously moaned her name as he felt long sought-after waves of pleasure rippling through his taut body. He pulsed inside her, eagerly giving her everything he had to offer as he tipped his head back and white light clouded his vision. Above him, he heard the relentless snap of Loki’s hips before he stopped quite suddenly, and let out a desperate gasp of what sounded like Ellie’s name. As Bucky’s eyes drifted open and Loki’s cock pulsed along with his, he watched as the God held his lover’s hip flush against his and pulled her head to the side for a passionate kiss with the other. 

Seconds later, the three bodies fell limply on the bed, feeling exhausted but wholly sated. Bucky’s eyes, now drooping uncontrollably, briefly caught a glimpse of Ellie’s tired smile before they shut. A small kiss was placed on his bruised lips and he quickly fell into a deep but comfortable sleep.

 

* * *

 

The late morning sun shining on his face woke Bucky from his slumber. Though he was nearly positive he fell asleep butt naked, he awoke to find a blanket covering him and momentarily cringed when he remembered going unconscious before he even had a chance to thank them for the… well, sex. He raised his heavy head off the pillow and heard the distant sound of running water and singing before he spotted the note on the bedside table, written in Ellie’s hand:

_ Morning Bucky,  _

_ Loki and I are going to shower and freshen up. If you wake up, feel free to join us. If not, we’ll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast/lunch? Thanks for an incredible night x _

Though he was mildly tempted to take her up on that offer, he shook his head and instead collected his clothes, which were left neatly folded on the chair he sat in the night before.

_I definitely didn’t do that. Jeez, they took care of me even after I passed out like a chump._

Thankfully, he managed to make his way back to his room without running into any judgemental fellow Avengers. He took a shower, washing off the night’s activities, and then tied his wet hair up in a bun. Super Soldier or not, he was still a bit worn out from the exercise, and decided he could dry it after eating something; his growling stomach demanded it. He quickly dressed himself and left his room with a slight spring in his step.

Though he found his way to the kitchen without bumping into anyone, he wasn’t expecting to see Steve and Wanda sitting at the kitchen island drinking smoothies. The pair looked up at him as he entered and went immediately silent.

“Oh _wow,_ ” Wanda said, cringing and covering her eyes with her hands. “What the _hell_ did you do, Barnes?”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he recognised the telltale signs of Wanda’s powers in action. He approached the pair as he spoke. “Did ya just read my damn mind?”

“I didn’t get a chance _not_ to!” she insisted, rubbing her temples. “Your thoughts were flying everywhere when you came in!”

_Well, fuck. ’M dead._

“You promised not to do that anymore!”

“What the hell happened?” Steve demanded, setting down the tablet he had been reading.

Wanda rigidly shook her head. “Oh, Steve, you _don’t_ want to know.”

“The hell I don’t.” His blue eyes met those of his best friend and narrowed. “We all saw you leave last night — what happened?”

“Nothin’,” was Bucky’s immediate answer, and he quickly rounded the counter to grab a banana from the fruit bowl. “Nothin’ happened, Stevie.”

As Steve’s eyes racked over him, Bucky momentarily rejoiced in the fact that his Super Soldier skin meant that he bore no marks from the night before. He peeled his banana and kept his composure. As long as Wanda kept her mouth shut, he could tell Steve of his escapade at his own pace — when the time was right.

Unfortunately, after such a good run, luck was not on the former assassin’s side, for at that moment, a freshly showered Ellie and Loki came strolling into the kitchen. It was evident from two prominent marks on her neck that they had been busy.

“Mornin’, guys,” Ellie greeted them cheerily.

“It’s lunchtime,” Steve replied.

“Then _afternoon_ , guys.” After pouring her and Loki two glasses of water from the tap, she turned to Bucky and sent him a very genuine smile. “Afternoon, Bucky.”

“You too, Ellie,” he replied, enjoying the fact her smile was meant for him. He was sure he too was grinning like an idiot. He couldn’t exactly help it after the night they had shared. “Sleep well?”

“Like a rock. I meant to say, thanks for hangin’ out last night. We had a great time.”

Before Bucky could say anything to dispel any confusion from Steve, Ellie gently took his banana in her spare hand. With wide eyes he watched as she slid the fruit nearly all the way into her mouth and then took a massive bite. Though his ears started to ring as he recalled the way she had sucked him off the night before, he heard Wanda smack her head against the surface of the counter. With a wink, Ellie turned and all but skipped out of the room.

As Steve and Bucky watched her with their mouths hanging open, Loki approached the latter with a wry grin as he sipped his water. “I did tell you that you would not feel another woman like her. You have my thanks for your enthusiastic assistance. If you wish to ‘hang’ with us again, merely knock.”

Embodying every aspect of a Trickster God, Loki strode out of the room after his lover, leaving Bucky behind to deal with the cringing witch and a horrified captain. 

_Fuck, Steve is gonna kill me._

Even still, Bucky thought it was definitely worth it.


End file.
